


Kissing  As an Art-form (aka as the James T Kirk Manoeuvre)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thought he knew everything there was to know about kissing, yet Leonard was about to prove him completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing  As an Art-form (aka as the James T Kirk Manoeuvre)

**Author's Note:**

> written as comment-fic for today’s absolutely hot and utterly mesmerising [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/517361.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Kissing, Jim Kirk had long since decided, was an art-form in and of itself. Kissing could take many forms, brief kisses stolen when there wasn’t much time, a press of lips to indicate polite interest, a hurried peck to say goodbye or hello, a deep kiss to indicate sexual interest The last kind were his favourite, by far.

Jim had gotten great pleasure from kissing over the years and liked to think that he was now quite good at it; after all, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t had plenty of practice with the pursuit. He would tease his partner with a brief brush of lips against lips, deepening the kiss just enough to show interest, before adding the extra heat needed with a soft sweep of his tongue. The gesture was intimate, sweet, yet so dirty-wrong, that it turned him on every time. He’d long since started calling it the James T Kirk Manoeuvre, guaranteed to get him a little action every time.

The first time he’d kissed Leonard that way, they’d been alone in Leonard’s quarters. It was then that Jim learnt that compared to Leonard, he was a mere novice when it came down to kissing. Despite being irascible when in his doctor’s tunic, Leonard was a complete softy behind closed doors, and his kisses were simply designed to be filthy. One kiss and Jim was left breathless, eyes wide as Leonard’s mouth robbed him of every last syllable of speech from mouth and mind. Leonard’s kiss was deep, intimate, with just enough pressure to be pleasure-painful and then came that soft slow drag of lips against lips that indicated Leonard wanted to go so much further.

Jim sagged back against the cushions scattered across Leonard’s bed, wondering why the hell the doctor had even bothered with them. Leonard didn’t seem the soft and cosy cushion type after all. He stared up at the ceiling, mind a whirling slate of confused and extremely lustful thoughts as Leonard started kissing him again, soft lips dragging along the seam of Jim’s mouth.

Jim’s eyes fluttered open, then closed, a ragged moan escaping his parted lips as he licked out against Leonard’s mouth in response. He was greeted with the soft feel of Leonard licking back in return, tongues sliding together and Jim found himself wondering how he could have gotten everything so completely wrong. If he’d thought he’d perfected the simple yet effective art of kissing, then Leonard had just proved to him who the true master was. He smiled against the kiss, one hand rising to rest upon the nape of Leonard’s neck, determined that if he was going to learn how to kiss, he might as well learn from the best.


End file.
